Child Abuse
by IShouldBeInAStraightJacket
Summary: Angela Grayson was taken in by Bruce Wayne along with her twin Dick. She loves softball. And her BFF Sara. But when Dr. Crane substitutes at Gotham High School her perfect world crashes. Rated T for adult themes. Sorry for any errors!


**" Hit it Angie!" a voice yelled from the bleachers of Gotham's high school baseball stadium. Angela Grayson walked up to home with her bat gripped in her tan hand. She scanned the bleachers for her father. No sign of him. He was probably busy. She understood him being batman. **

Angie cracked her knuckles and Dick shouted some interesting cheers. She giggled. Dick was a nut. Bruce Wayne had adopted Angela and Dick Grayson when their parents died. She lined up her body and gave the ready signal. Patty Cerk gave her a smug face and threw the ball. Angie hit it and ran. She stole 1st, 2nd,3rd, and finally home. The crowd erupted and she smiled.

Dick walked with Angie towards Wayne manner. They walked in and Alfred asked about the game. She told him they had won and he congratulated her. Angie walked into her room. A coral and silver bed sat in the middle of a huge room. She collapsed on her bed and sighed. She walked into the bathroom and showered.

Angie sat at the dinner table. Dick was reading a book. Bruce walked in and kissed her on the head. " How was your day?" he asked them. Dick talked about homework and Angie told him she won the game. " You had a game today?" Angie grew fierce. He couldn't even remember his own daughters game!

Bruce's phone beeped suddenly showing a reminder. Angie's softball game. Angie got up and walked out the room. Bruce followed her. He tried to talk to her but she wouldn't listen. She grabbed her bat and walked out the door.

At the Gotham Batting cages she hit all the balls out. Little kids looked at her in amazement. She giggled but heard a gun shot come from Gotham's bank. Probably Joker. Or Scarecrow. She didn't care. She hit the ball that was flying strait at her.

The next day Angie sat bored in Math. Next was chemistry. The bell rang and Angie's BFF Sara cheered. The math teacher starred at her. She giggled and the walked to chemistry.

When they walked in a man they saw Dr. Jonathan Crane sitting at the front desk. Angie's eyes grew wide. What was he doing here? After the girls took their seats Dr. Crane spoke. " Class I will be substituting for Mr. Crier. You will call me Professor Crane." Angie rolled her eyes and muttered psychotic creep under her breath. Professor Crane looked at her. " Ms. Wayne is there something you would like to say?" Angie smirked and stood up. " Psychotic creep." Crane nodded and smirked himself. " Well Ms. Wayne you just earned yourself a week of dentition." Sara rose from her seat. " Professor that isn't fair!" Crane nodded and asked why.

Sara and Angie sat in the Principal's office. Sara had called Dr. Crane a bastard and Angie said a freak like him should be in Arkham. Bruce Wayne entered the room looking angry. " Why? You girls are so well behaved?" the principal asked. " He is Scarecrow!" Angie exclaimed. The principal gave her an angry look. " Ms. Wayne, that is rubbish." Sara sighed and looked at the floor. " Ms. Smith why did you call Dr. Crane a bastard?" Sara looked up at the principal then to Dr. Crane. " If you saw the why he spoke to Angie you would understand." she spoke softly. " Excuse me for Angie's actions. She will take any punishment necessary." Bruce spoke calmly. " Well then that will be suspicion of the Softball team for the both. " principal Moreno spoke. Sara broke down in tears. Angie stood up, knocked over the chair and ran out the room.

Angela was bi-polar. And it got the best of her. Always. She rapped herself in her plaid winter coat. She stood in the middle of the baseball field. She walked out the gates and through the streets of Gotham.

When Angela got home she was grounded. For a month. No friends. No softball. No nothing. Just school and homework. Angela skipped dinner and sat in her room. Bruce told Alfred to remove her TV. Angela decided to read so she went to her shelf. All her books were gone. " Why?" Angela thought. " He knows Dr. Crane is scarecrow!". Maybe because she muttered stuff in class, sasses a teacher, and broke a chair.

The next day at school Sara was pale and depressed. When we walked into chemistry to find Dr. Crane still there, Sara broke down in tears. Angela toke her to the bathroom to clean up. When they returned Dr. Crane told them he would be taking over the position. Permanently. Sara sank in her chair and Angela just sat there.

After class Dr. Crane said he would like her to come to his room after school. Angela nodded and left.

When Angela walked into Dr. Crane's office, he punched her. Straight in the left eye. She yelped in pain. She landed on the floor and he sprayed toxin on her. She screamed as she was surrounded by millions of bugs. Once she calmed down Dr. Crane said if she told anyone he would do the same to Dick and Sara.

When Angela came home a hour late Bruce was mad. She covered her eye with her hand. " Why are you late?" Bruce asked. " Dr. Crane wanted me to do some work." Angela replied. " Why are you covering your eye?" he asked. She removed her eye and told him she had fell.

A/N so that was long. Took me three days. Comment if you want more!


End file.
